siriusxmfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 20 on 20
Top 20 on 20 (or just 20 on 20) is a commercial-free, interactive hit music satellite radio station. It is on channel 3 (previously 20) on Sirius XM Radio . The channel plays everything new from rock to rap, with the songs chosen by online votes to the XM website. One can also vote their favorite songs by calling the station number (866-553-2020), or text messaging, Sirius XM Love moved from Sirius 3, XM 23 and Dish Network 6003 to Sirius XM Radio 17 and Dish Network 6017 as part of the May 4 channel lineup. The channel was completely automated by listener voting with no DJ interruption. Former DJs on 20 on 20 include Priestly (evenings) and Michelle (PM drive); both were previously DJs on The 90s on 9 (Michelle was then known as "Girl 2.0"). Occasionally Michelle hosted "The Meltdown with Michelle" in which she spoke with a currently popular artist. Both jocks moved to XM's new CHR station, XM Hitlist (now Pop2K), at the same timeslots. In November 2006, both DJs moved back to XM20. The channel also used to host a multi-weekly top 20 countdown for rock music, but that has since been taken over by the full-time rock channels. SquiZZ had its own similar countdown show on Saturdays. On December 4, 2006, 20 on 20 was relaunched. Among the changes included a cut in the countdowns by 50 percent, adding live DJ's throughout the day including the return of Priestly and Michelle, and having celebrity countdowns on Fridays at 9 PM Eastern. The countdowns are now scheduled in timeslots at 12, 3, 6, & 9 AM & PM everyday. The station, according to Arbitron measurements, is the most listened-to station on the XM service, with an estimated 1,050,000 listeners per week.Hinckley, David. Howard Stern rules satellite radio. New York Daily News. 7 May 2008. On March 15, 2007, Top 20 on 20 was added to the Sirius line-up. It was only available through the internet. And in June 2009, Sirius XM Hits 1 programming began simulcasting on XM 20 On 20 from 9 p.m. to 12 Noon Eastern. The station was announced on both signals as Sirius XM Hits 1 On 20 on 20. By September 2009, the channel was removed from Mediabase's reporting panel, and aired music mostly sourced from Sirius XM Hits 1; however, the channel's programming was still different from Sirius XM Hits 1. Until February 9, 2010, Sirius XM Hits 1 and Top 20 on 20 was heard on DirecTV channel 816 until DirecTV has stopped carrying Sirius XM programming and replaced it with another music service called Sonic Tap by DMX. It was announced on January 4, 2012, the Reggie Yates Chart Show will be broadcast starting January 15, 2012 and every Sunday there after from BBC Radio 1 starting at 4pm Eastern. Many subscribers think this is a great step to bring back BBC Radio 1 full-time to the satellites, when it was dropped on August 20, 2011 in favor of Studio 54 Radio. May 4 Channel Line-Up On May 4, 2011 Top 20 on 20 became its own channel once again, playing a mix of both top 40 and hip-hop hits sounding similar to Sirius XM Hits 1. It also became available to Sirius subscribers on channel 3 and Dish Network channel 6003. It has been repositioned as a "pop music discovery" outlet, playing new songs that are potential future hits, in complement to Hits 1 which plays mostly established hits. The end of Top 20 on 20 On July 10, 2014, Sirius XM announced that on the 17th, 20 on 20 will be replaced on Channel 3 by Venus. The new station will focus on Rhythmic pop hits from the 21st Century with core artists including Beyonce, Britney Spears, Christina Aguilera and Black Eyed Peas. The final song played on 20 on 20 was Who's That Chick by David Guetta feat. Rihanna. "My Humps" by The Black Eyed Peas followed after as the first song on Venus. 20 on 20 was replaced by Venus at 12:04am on July 17, 2014. References Category:XM Satellite Radio channels Category:Digital-only radio stations Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the United States Category:Music chart shows